


【FF7/SC】这个逃生有点不对味

by batou_orz



Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25383406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batou_orz/pseuds/batou_orz
Summary: 【前言】极大ooc警告，Outlast故事设定下的一则魔改，为突发心血来潮想试点新方式的产物。没有G向并且还可能要搞沙雕。【补充说明】本文有互动选择，以下为规则。章节标题后如果有*的图标则代表有选择题。每一个选择都会对主线的剧情有一定影响，请慎重考虑之后回复想要的选项。与微博和lof一起统计，更新时将会以最高票继续剧情。
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife, Zack Fair & Cloud Strife
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. 逃脱游戏开始

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 睁开眼，发现这竟然是一场噩梦。

克劳德睁开双眼并准备去看邮件的时候，发现自己双手已经被禁锢了。

我之前干了什么吗？被这样绑起来?

克劳德环顾了一下周围，此时有一个看似是研究员的人看着自己的眼神让自己感觉不太舒服，甚至犯恶心。

“你可终于醒了啊，告密者？”面前的男人看他醒来的时候甚至还有些高兴。“看来萨菲罗斯的细胞已经成功融入你的细胞了。”

告密者？这……克劳德仔细回想了一下，突然瞪大了双眼。

“很好，这样一来你是目前还没有出现劣化的承受体了！不知道他的细胞受体会是什么味道，先让我试一下好了，嘻嘻……”

克劳德一瞬间感觉到有什么东西在舔舐自己的脸颊，他想要挣脱却无法使劲。

可恶，要是现在能动的话这家伙我一定要揍一顿！！！

“宝条博士！不、不好意思打扰了，控制室那边再找您……说是有病人逃脱了，需要您的协助。”

“……真是，总得有事情打扰我的研究啊。”面前那个叫做宝条的男人感觉十分扫兴，转身便离开了克劳德。“我可是想亲眼证实一下……”

而在他走之后没多久，克劳德感到有些昏昏欲睡，正当准备闭眼的时候，他突然听见有什么人在说话，不知是在他的耳边低语，还是在他的脑海里回荡。

“克劳德，快跑，然后活下去。”

此时他又听见隔壁房间有些骚动，试图抬手的时候发现自己可以自由活动了。

在准备起身看过去时，原本发出声响的人此时却趴在玻璃上一动不动，而在他身后的，是一头银发的高大男人。

“萨菲……罗斯！”

男人似乎能听到他的声音，露出了一个意味深长的微笑后消失了。与此同时，耳边响起了警报，向他暗示着脱逃游戏已经开始。

“该死的！怎么又有病人挣脱！不！不要过来！你们不要靠近我啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！——”

背后的悲鸣在一阵玻璃碰撞中停止了。

克劳德看了一眼身上的病号服，猜测自己在短暂时间内，应该不会变成那些精神病人的攻击对象。而他的当务之急，是得先找到自己的手机确认一下邮件的接收对象——扎克斯·菲尔是否收到了自己的求救邮件。

他准备出去的时候，突然发现自己房间的角落有一台DV机和三脚架，除此之外没有任何器具，包括可以防身的武器。而他一瞬间也想到应该看看病号服上是否有可以装东西的口袋，遗憾的是，虽说有口袋却也只能装下那么一两节电池。

感觉这台小机器能帮助自己逃脱这个鬼地方，克劳德便顺手拿走了它。看了一眼头上的时钟，指针指向九点。

“给他最后发邮件的时间好像是下午五点……糟了，不知道他来了没有。得想个办法确认一下他的安危。”

克劳德拿着DV机，头也不回的走出了监禁着自己的房间。

光着脚在路上跑感觉极其不舒服，但为了不被那些病人攻击也只能忍一忍了。

克劳德拿着DV机在主院走动，时不时还去有一堆精神病人的地方看一眼。他有些担心精神病人会攻击并未身着病号服的扎克斯，毕竟他们只认病号服的人。

而找了一圈的结果是他因为不和其他人一同履行奇怪的仪式，已经被不少病患驱逐，有些甚至威胁他再不离开就会获得和被害者一样的下场。虽然也有一些人对着他吹口哨，把他当作“唯一的女孩子”并出言不逊。

妈的这样找根本找不到扎克斯，甚至都快把自己搭进去了。

克劳德一边跑一边在思考应该去哪里找到这栋楼的完整地图，之前去资料室时只看到了主楼的一部分地图以及s细胞相关的一些资料，克劳德拿走了比较重要的资料档案和数据便快速离开了那里。

此时他想进入主楼的控制室，但那一部分地图上并没有标明控制室的位置，他也需要找一个房间休息一下，这样跑来跑去根本没有结果。

当他正想喘一口气的时候，背后突然听到一阵声音。他转头一看，又是萨菲罗斯。

是幻觉？

克劳德拿着DV机远远地看着他，萨菲罗斯手上拿的那把武器看着十分明显，此时刚好一个病患走过，他迅速刺杀了他并向着克劳德的方向走来。

我靠，这是追逐战吗？！克劳德迅速分析了一下，在没有武器的情况下自己打萨菲罗斯根本毫无胜算，加上自己情况根本不允许肉搏。

“克劳德，好久不见——”

疯了，都疯了，再不跑我也要变成精神病患了。

克劳德下意识向着本能告知自己的方向逃走，而在他身后的男人像是在逛自家花园一样悠哉，看到克劳德逃跑却明显没有要跑的意思。

“我在给你指明控制室的位置，你可要感谢我。”

那么到时候要以什么方式向他索取报酬呢？


	2. 意想不到的谈话

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 与萨菲罗斯的第一次搭话有些突然，他给了克劳德一些提示。  
> 只是背后的目的实在是让人难以理解。

等到克劳德来到控制室门前时，萨菲罗斯再一次消失了。如果不是因为地上有不应该出现的黑色羽毛，克劳德觉得自己可能也快疯了。

在关上控制室的门之后，克劳德直接瘫坐在了地板上一阵喘气。因为没有穿鞋子，而地板里又掺杂了一些碎渣，等他反应过来的时候脚板底一阵疼痛。

得想办法逃脱，而且自己还把扎克斯给卷进来了，至少要确认过对方安危才能走。

一想到这里，克劳德又站了起来。时间已经不允许他有喘息的机会，试图在控制室找到应该能够用上的东西。

“……？”

这个时候他突然间发现角落里还有一个人，对方穿着一身病号服并抱着头，嘴里似乎还在念叨着什么。

“档案7，计划，劣化……”那人就说了几个词之后便发出了呻吟，整个人躺在地板上。

劣化？这样一说那个什么宝条好像就说过自己是“目前还没有出现劣化的承受体”，劣化指的是什么？会让人精神失常吗？

直觉告诉克劳德事情没那么简单，从前面的情况他也意识到不应该向扎克斯发出那封求救邮件，但后悔已经来不及了，只能先找到人。

可问题是，他要怎么样才能知道扎克斯的去路呢？

“需要提供帮助吗？”此时此刻突然有人在他耳边低语，克劳德还是吓了一跳，但为了不吓到角落的人，他还是保持着镇定。

“……萨菲罗斯？”

“我在这，克劳德。”对方的声音听上去有些高兴。“你明明没有听过我的声音，却一下子能认得我。”

此时克劳德转过头来，看着身高比自己高好几个头的男人一下子愣住了，与刚才充满杀气的萨菲罗斯不同，这个萨菲罗斯看上去心情愉悦。

“怎么，太久没看到自己的主人，吓到了吗？”

克劳德本想反驳回去，突然意识到自己手头上除了一部方便在暗处脱逃的DV机，没有任何可以当做武器的物品和药物。虽说可以赤手空拳，自己对周围环境并不太熟悉，受了伤并没有办法及时给自己治疗。更重要的是，就算他不知道现在萨菲罗斯的实力如何，对方手里的太刀可以一下子捅穿自己并直接致死。

怎么想都觉得直接开打都不是正确选择，最好的办法就是转头就跑，可现在和他直接面对面，跑到哪里去都会被直接抓到并捅穿。

想到这里，克劳德感觉到一阵恶寒，还不如让对方现在了结自己性命算了，或许死了，还能变成幽灵去帮扎克斯，如果纳米机器人还能用的话，自己也能成为媒介帮他逃脱——

“你的担心是多余的，我并不会杀掉你。”对方对他说了这句话，试图打消他的顾虑。“我更希望从这群失败的人偶中逃脱并活下去。”

“那你刚才追着我跑？”

“只是为了让你找到控制室。还有，我只是走过来而已。”

……好像还真是这样。不对，话说回来这人怎么知道我的想法？我看起来这么不安？

“那么，还是那句话。需要帮忙吗？”

克劳德稍稍松了口气，看起来萨菲罗斯确实是想帮自己。但他还是觉得不应该接受帮助，一方面不知道萨菲罗斯这样干到底是为了什么，可能答应之后还会陷入更大的危机。另一方面他觉得还是应该靠自己从这个鬼地方出去，并且他对萨菲罗斯有一种自己说不上来的厌恶感，直觉告诉自己应该离这个男人远一点。

简而言之，克劳德认为自己才是自己的救世主。

“不用了，我可以从这里跑出来。”

听到这句话，萨菲罗斯挑了下眉毛，又用一种意味深长的眼神看着他。

“你顺着电锯的声音跟过去，大概率可以找到你想要的东西。”

适当给出一点提示，这场荒唐的逃脱游戏才能继续进行。

那么，克劳德，接下来你会打出什么结局呢？

“嗯，谢谢。”克劳德下意识道了声谢，而后才反应过来自己刚说的话。

“这是身为主人应该做的。还有，不要忘了我。”

说完这句话，没等克劳德反应过来，萨菲罗斯展开羽翼便消失了踪影。

“……等等，他怎么知道我要什么东西？”克劳德看着地上的一片羽毛，确认刚才在他面前的人就是萨菲罗斯无误。

除了扎克斯动向可能能够获得解决，其他方面的疑问不仅没得到解决反而还变多了。

人偶，主人。

萨菲罗斯对自己和其他人的称呼，听起来就像除了他，其他人都不是人类。或者说，所有人都是他的玩物。

克劳德极其厌恶这种感觉，但现在来看只能根据他的提示找到扎克斯并让他赶紧离开。一想到这里，克劳德起身便开始寻找放在控制室的主院地图。

整理了手头有的资料，大致看了一遍地图并用DV机子录下之后便再次起身。

角落里的人仍然一动不动，克劳德不管那么多便直接离开了控制室。

根据萨菲罗斯的说法，只能是顺着电锯的声音找到扎克斯，但是走了一大圈都没有听到电锯的声音。倒是路过的时候听到病人的哀求，恳求他关掉在主院内控制瓦斯的阀门。

反正也没听到电锯的声音，不如顺便把阀门关了。克劳得这么想着，刚从控制阀门的房间出来，突然听到一阵电锯声。

“你顺着电锯的声音跟过去，大概率可以找到你想要的东西。”

难道是扎克斯？他是被追杀还是手里拿着电锯？

克劳德无比希望是后者，多一份资源就多一份希望，如果有武器，从这里逃脱就再容易不过了。

一想到这里，克劳德抓紧了脚步。


	3. 惊与喜*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 克劳德一直很在意扎克斯的生死，他觉得有些对不起扎克斯。
> 
> 本章有选择题，感兴趣朋友的可以回复对应的答案。我本人建议选择【向扎克斯提议把档案放在自己手里】这个选项。

随着电锯声的声音越来越明显，血腥味也越来越浓。  
克劳德这时候有些害怕。他不相信萨菲罗斯，鬼知道那人背后的目的是什么？但眼下关于扎克斯的消息就只有萨菲罗斯的提示，而自己也清楚自己只能相信他的话，毕竟自己从未见过扎克斯，而两人也没有约定的记号。  
这种情况下要是能活着回去就是个奇迹了吧，或者在被那些人残忍虐杀之前，自己先自杀还舒服一些？  
……  
不，至少得把信息交给扎克斯才行，得让他知道这个地方不能久留。而且这件事，不能这样结束了。  
滋滋——滋——  
看来就是这个房间了。克劳德原本想躲在一旁静观其变，但这个地方除了一些柜子之外无处可藏。加上在这里根本看不见房间内部情况，克劳德还是潜了房间里。  
“是谁在那里？你只要不是医生和那些该死的保安，就不必害怕我的存在。如果是病友，我将与你分享我的晚餐。”  
这个声音听上去有些沧桑，而且既然已经被发现就没必要蹲着了。克劳德站起了身向他走来，面前那个人看上去十分沧桑，手里的电锯似乎正准备切割着什么，那个东西没有头，但是能看出这玩意原先……是个人。  
这是扎克斯？不，他的身上穿着和自己一样的病号服，而且刚刚自己没有站起来的时候，发现他没有穿鞋子。那他既然不是扎克斯的话，那他切的该不会就是……  
克劳德的脑子突然一阵空白，不，真要是如此……这提示还不如别跟他说。那位记者，就这样死在了这帮混账的手上？  
他想说话，喉咙却被被什么压迫着发不出任何声音。他想走动，腿脚却动弹不得。身体忍不住在颤抖，对面前的场景还感觉到有些恶心。  
而当红色液体喷到克劳德脸上时，才让他恢复了一部分知觉。  
“今天的猎物味道看上去很不错。”对方仍未停止他手头上的切割工作，“虽然比起之前年轻一些的味道差一些，但还是很不错的。有火还可以稍微调整一下味道，不过还是生食的感觉最棒了啊。”  
克劳德仍然沉默不语，他看着对方将割下来的生肉直接吞进去。构思着等下自己如果要逃跑的时候应该要怎么夺取他手上的电锯，在这个地方，有武器的感觉终究要安心太多了。  
要死，也绝对不能死在这帮疯子的手上。  
“嗯？原来你已经站在这里了啊。这样仔细一看……”克劳德有预感这人说完这句话就是一场追逐战，被他抓到的话自己只有死路一条。  
“你看起来十分漂亮，就像……我曾在画报上看到过的天使一般，那曾是我孩童时见到过最美的人。既然让我亲眼见到了你，那就让我试试天使的味道吧？”  
话音刚落，克劳德起身跑了出去。  
“哈哈哈哈！我的天使，尽情地逃脱吧！或者应该来我这里？我会和厨师沟通，用最好的烹饪方式来疼爱你！”  
而克劳德压根就没听对方说的话，满脑子是这里的地图并想办法从这里下去。扎克斯大概率已经死亡，自己只能把资料带出去并向公众发布s细胞计划的真相。然而不知为何，找不到向下走的楼梯或者电梯。  
靠，不会这电锯男所在的房间附近全是死路吧？难不成只能爬窗跳下去了？  
“朋友，顺着通风管道过去找到那个房间，我会和你过去碰头。”  
克劳德苦想的时候，隐约听到别人从自己上头的通风管道发出来的声音，跟萨菲罗斯和电锯男的声音并不太一样。虽然有些疑惑，但眼下不能犹豫太久，克劳德还是决定先跟过去。

见到声音本人时，克劳德看了一眼那个人的着装，身着一身方便行动的休闲装和运动鞋，最重要的是他看到了对方也和自己一样拿着DV机。突然意识到那张床上的东西，并不是扎克斯，而面前这个人才是他。  
“你……你是扎克斯·菲尔，那位记者？”  
“是的先生？”对方听着克劳德的声音有些颤抖，“难不成你是「告密者」？”  
得到确定答案之后，他点了点头。“我……我以为你已经死了，在那混账那里看到那具尸体的时候，我以为那就是你。”  
“不管怎么说，我们两都没事真的太好了。”扎克斯喘了口气，“在这地方简直就像绝境求生一样……对了，我应该怎么称呼你？称呼你为「告密者」也太没有礼貌了。”  
“抱歉，一时间太激动忘记了。克劳德·斯特莱夫，按照你喜欢的叫法叫我就好。”  
“那我就叫你克劳德吧？我是扎克斯·菲尔，叫我扎克斯就可以啦！”扎克斯拍了拍他的肩膀。“我可终于在这找到你了，兄弟！”  
“说到这里，我得跟你说一下现在的情况。”  
克劳德把自己所知道的一切告诉了扎克斯，并把自己手头的资料交给了他。  
“你过来的时候，发了无线电报了吗？”  
“没有，我本来想过去但是被那群疯子给追杀，导致我没办法过去。”  
“……那这样，你到时候拿着这些资料先回到车上，赶紧开车离开这个地方，我等会离开之后往这里发无线电报。”  
“那这里只剩下你一个人？我可不愿意扔下——”  
“不，我现在已经是实验体了，他们不可能放过我。”克劳德打断了扎克斯的话。“你活着出去就有希望，而我不知道什么时候就会死去，所以哪怕是死了，我也不能让你承担不应该有的风险。”  
况且还是我把你拖下水的，无论如何，你要是能离开这里就足够了。  
“……你错了兄弟。”扎克斯摇了摇头。“我知道这其实大概率是个陷阱，但我还是义无反顾进来这个骗局，说明了什么？我可是已经做好了要死亡的觉悟，我跟你现在是一条战线的，你要我走，那是不可能的。哪怕你是实验体，还是什么见鬼的玩意儿，我也不能把我的战友抛下。”  
“……我知道了，如果要是能或者见上面，我请你喝一杯，算我欠你的。”  
“可以，我会在入口的车上等着你。”扎克斯露出了笑容，又一次拍了拍克劳德的肩膀。“先笑一个吧，我们可是要在这创造奇迹的人，我能想象到他们看到我写的报道时那生气的样子，那一定十分有趣！”  
“那是当然，我们必须活着回去，让那帮家伙好看。”  
克劳德跟扎克斯说完话之后，感觉心情好了一些，与扎克斯说话总有一种让人安心的感觉，他并不讨厌和扎克斯说话。

——————————————————————————

“说来，扎克斯，你手里有档案7吗？”  
“嗯？有啊，不过我还没有看。”扎克斯整理了一下档案，从中找出档案7给克劳德。  
此时克劳德拿着档案7，一个问题浮现在他的脑海里。

【打开】

【不打开】

【和扎克斯提议将档案7拿自己在手里】


	4. 合作愉快

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章主要讲是扎克斯和克劳德的联手夺电锯（？）  
> 萨菲罗斯好像…只出现了一句（草）

“扎克斯，我想直接拿走档案七，OK吗？”想起了控制室那个病人说的话，克劳德总觉得无论如何自己还是看一眼里头的内容，而且直觉告诉他最好是直接带在自己身上。“这样会影响你的收集记录吗？”  
“嗯？这当然没问题啊，克劳德！”而扎克斯此时并没表现出任何疑惑，“我刚刚还在苦恼咱两再见面的时候应该用什么暗号比较好！”  
这一刻，他莫名觉得他和扎克斯比起初次见面的陌生人，更像是许久没见过的老朋友。  
“我们，曾经见过面吗……？”  
“大概是的？虽然我对此没有任何印象。”扎克斯摇了摇头，表示自己其实也没有对应的记忆。“但是我见到你总有一种令人怀念的感觉……我刚刚在通风口和你搭话也有这样的原因。和你见面之后，我确定是因为你给人感觉很好才会这样。”  
不，这明显有不对劲的地方，但却说不上来到底是哪里不对劲。  
“克劳德，把档案七给我下，我要做个记录。”  
“好。”  
将档案递过去之后，克劳德回顾了一下之前发生的事情。他作为一名软件工程师，受巨山精神病院邀请前来帮忙测试软件。但自己前来这里的目的，一概不知。  
为了钱？大概也是个原因，但这应该不是重点。  
为了萨菲罗斯？直接pass，而且在他的印象里，自己从未和萨菲罗斯有过交集。加上对他的初印象实在是糟糕，克劳德想都不想排除了这个答案。  
但是排除这两，剩下的也就只有人类的好奇心和自己的正义感了。  
“好了，我大概看了一下整理了点笔记，你直接拿走吧。”扎克斯将档案七交给了克劳德。  
“对了，你还没看过里面内容吧？先看一眼如何？”  
然而当克劳德准备打开的时候，耳边突然听到了来自不远处的电锯声。该死，又是那个糟老头子！  
“…看来没时间给我们整理情报了。”  
“我也这么觉得，不如先思考一下怎么处理那家伙手上的电锯？”  
“你对这地方不熟悉的话，先看看这个吧。”扎克斯把一卷东西扔给了克劳德，是张地图。  
“这是这一层的大致示意图，你要是不熟悉这个地方的话建议最好带着。”扎克斯顿了顿，并向克劳德说明了一下这张地图。“我们现在在这里，这几个画了叉的地方是我觉得有些可疑的地方，原本想去调查一下但来不及看的地方，想不到要在这里用上了。”  
接着他指着其中一个画叉的地方。“这个地方我之前看过，可以躲一个人。你先躲在这里，我会想办法把那家伙引过去，到那里之前，先找到尽可能击打至昏迷的武器——如果你确定你的臂力可以让他在猝不及防的时候昏迷过去，也可以直接上手打昏。”  
“了解。但你贸然出去引敌，万一失败了——”  
“我相信你。”扎克斯笑了笑，“既然你冒着生命危险来找我，那我没理由不相信你。现在你是我的战友。这场战斗，不相信战友可活不到最后。”  
“……我知道了。”克劳德这时候明白时不可待。“一定要平安无事。”  
扎克斯头也不回的走向走廊，并向着另一头大喊道。“天使？别开玩笑了！上帝已死！全都是你这个糟老头子的性幻想罢了！”  
紧接着听到了有些沙哑的吼叫，是那个电锯男的声音。“你说什么？！上帝必须存在于世，你怎敢亵渎上帝！”  
他向克劳德打了一个手势，并快速逃离了现场。

克劳德到了目的地附近前视图找一些可以击昏对方的武器，但去的路上看了看，也就只有被那些病人拆下来的铁板还有各种铁棍，他拿起其中一根比较短的铁棍，暂且作为武器拿在手上。  
那么接下来只要躲藏在这里等待时机就可以了吧？  
“哼……你们还真的打算从那家伙手里夺走武器吗？”耳边突然响起了声音，又是萨菲罗斯。“不过我可以告诉你，能夺取到武器的概率极低。”  
听到这句话的时候，克劳德抖了一下。“你想告诉我，最好见死不救？”  
“这看你怎么理解了。”  
克劳德此时默不作声，虽然萨菲罗斯的提示可差点没害死他，还是让他见到了活着的扎克斯。他也知道自己的臂力并不一定有那么强，强到让一个人昏迷的程度。  
但他相信扎克斯的判断，哪怕概率极低。  
最糟的结局，大不了就是牺牲自己拖延一些时间罢了。  
滋滋——滋滋——  
“你这异教徒！我要杀了你！你杀害了天使！”  
能听到电锯男的声音，也证明扎克斯离这里不远。克劳德此时紧盯着门口，生怕自己错过时机。

游戏仍在继续，谁会在这一回合胜出？  
……啊，不对，这游戏谁输谁赢，根本就无所谓吧？  
对于您而言，只是一场无聊的演出罢了。

“哈哈……你现在，无处可逃了吧？”手持着电锯的男人一步步走向扎克斯，“你杀害了天使，那么……我要代替上帝对你进行处罚。”  
而扎克斯只是笑而不语并挥了一下手，这让他感觉一阵怒火。  
“再见了，异教徒。”  
在他下电锯之前，克劳德冒出来一棒子敲向了他。他一下子没站稳并坐了下来，手里的电锯也掉了下来。扎克斯看到了时机，直接一把夺走了电锯。  
“拿着电锯的感觉可真不错啊，先生。”  
“呜……！天使？为什么？！你为什么会和这种人——”  
“幻想也该适可而止了，你这混账。”扎克斯紧接着再加上一记手刃让他昏了过去。  
“干得漂亮，克劳德！”扎克斯对克劳德竖起了大拇指，“接下来我们一块走吗？两个人走可能相对来讲更安全些。”  
克劳德思考了一下，按照眼前的情况，眼下跟扎克斯呆在一块确实更安全，但是他无法确认萨菲罗斯是否会对他出手。而且直觉告诉他，找到扎克斯并从这里离开并不意味着这场游戏结束。  
“不了，你先回去整理一下资料。我还需要去调查一些信息，对了，你过来的时候发了无线电报吗？”  
“我刚好正在找它，正好遇到遇到你被追杀就没继续找了。”  
“那就交给我来找吧，你尽快回去整理这系列档案就行。”克劳德想了想，又补充了一句。“如果到时候看到有其他车辆开到大门的话，别管我，直接走。”  
扎克斯本想再说点什么，最后只说了一句。  
“我知道了，你一定要活着跟我碰面。电锯你拿着，我想你比我更需要这玩意。”  
扎克斯将电锯交给了克劳德，并直接先一步走出了门。“可别忘了你我之间的约定啊。”  
“一定。”克劳德笑了笑，“你不来赴约，我也不赴局。”

等到扎克斯走了之后，克劳德打开了档案七，里头是电子版本的s细胞的移植计划相关报告。  
当中有几句话让克劳德有些在意：  
“有了承受体，只要萨菲罗斯的本体不受破坏且以及承受体不死亡，那么萨菲罗斯就能够通过某种方式无限复活。”  
“在注射过S细胞之后，实验体极大多数出现了记忆错乱以及认知不清的情况，有一半的实验体身体各方面机能相比于之前得到了改善，但情绪变得狂躁化并有伤害他人或自残的情况。”  
看来自己的记忆错乱还有时不时想自杀的奇怪念头很可能与此有关，若自己真的如同宝条所说，自己正是承受体的话，恐怕这辈子真得跟萨菲罗斯绑在一块了。  
……天，这辈子都得听那个冤魂不散的魂魄一样讲话是件极其痛苦的事情，还是出去之后想个办法自杀算了。 他突然觉得自己应该先看了档案7问问扎克斯有没有一些想法，但当时情况也紧急，根本来不及查阅和提问。  
光在这想也想不出为什么，还是先去找无线电好了。稍加整理了一下思绪，克劳德拿起电锯找起了无线电。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 上一次的选择题从lof/微博/AO3当中的统计结果表明为【向扎克斯提议自己拿走档案七】
> 
> 【补充说明】  
> 各选项之后的对应结局会在这个故事结束之后逐一解释，可以告知各位的是目前确定的有一个？结局和一个普通结局以及一个死亡结局。目前可以告知的是，各位的选项离？结局进了一步。
> 
> 【更正】  
> 二章的萨菲罗斯拿的是太刀而不是剑，作者刀和剑不分，该打.jpg


	5. 新娘修炼之路*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 为了能够和扎克斯汇合，克劳德经历了很多事情。  
> 但他没有想到接下来他会遇到谁。

克劳德原本是想通过DV机调取录像中的地图找到无线电室，结果刚一出门就直接遇到了电锯男所说的“厨师”。  
“你看上去十分漂亮而且健康呢，果然还是应该做成刺身？”  
克劳德一头问号，一想自己还有电锯，便直接开启了电锯准备对此加以震慑。但厨师不知道为什么，看到克劳德手里的电锯反而有些兴奋。  
“狩猎的过程总得花点时间，想跟我打一架吗？我倒是很乐意奉陪，只是那电锯品味太差了，真不适合你啊宝贝。”  
说完还摆了摆手，又挥了挥手示意让克劳德进攻。  
他跟厨师交了手，不知道是因为s细胞的作用，还是因为自己的求生本能，他突然觉得自己对周围的灵敏度似乎变高了。虽然是第一次使用武器，但也用他挡下了厨师一开始的攻击。  
“哟，看来你的反应还挺不错嘛，居然能用那么老旧的玩意抗下我的攻击，不愧是我看上的猎物！”  
“不过接下来可就没那么容易了。想成为优秀的厨师，只是看着别人的菜谱可不能成为一名优秀厨师。不仅要勇于尝试，还要需要对食材有敬畏之心、对料理倾注自己的爱意，要思考怎么将食材最好的味道完美的展现在食客的面前，不断的超越自己，才能变得优秀！”  
而克劳德此时有些招架不住，虽然敏捷度和体力已经比原先被注射时好了不少，但是厨师的公交一次比一次要猛。再这样下去他肯定遭架不住，而对面却精力旺盛。  
不妙，临到危急关头应该怎么办…！  
克劳德此时眯上眼睛在思考的时候，他突然感觉到了一阵风。  
是那个厨师，他要再一次进攻了吗？！  
“先左侧跳，然后跳砍。”此时克劳德耳边再度响起了声音。“不要睁开眼睛，按照我说的做，克劳德。”  
克劳德虽然不太明白，还是按着声音的操作做了。  
“好孩子。接下来往左边跑，等会我会叫你睁眼，你踩着墙直接翻跟斗，没问题吧？”  
翻跟头？这能翻过去吗？  
“担心翻不过去？没关系，我会在必要的时候出手，你只管跳就行。”  
出手？你就在旁边？  
“不需要。你是我的承受体，相当于我的半身，我可以看到你在想什么并直接和你对话，也可以直接操纵你的思维，而你无法拒绝我。”  
能别窥伺我在想什么吗？  
克劳德此时觉得一瞬间觉得现在这种情况还不如被厨师杀掉比较痛快。  
“不行。你是我的人偶，你的死亡只能由我来赋予。”  
…………………  
如果不是危到当头克劳德还真的想先把萨菲罗斯砍了。但是现在被厨师追着攻击，只能先听他的指示。  
“睁眼。”  
他睁眼的一瞬见看到墙壁上有一个发光的点，不由自主的往那边踩了过去，紧接着他完成了反身起跳，刚好就离厨师的攻击差了数秒。  
成功闪避之后，他敏锐的发现周围的时间似乎是静止了一般，此时本可以用电锯砍，而克劳德选择对他的肩膀踹了下去。而这一招让厨师的肩膀遭了一击。此时厨师手里的武器一下子从手里掉了出来，克劳德先行一步将他的武器直接踹到了一边。  
“你错失了能够杀掉他的机会，克劳德。”  
克劳德此时看着还在扶着肩膀的厨师，他知道即便自己能够漂亮的躲过一击，但他的实力跟厨师的实力差距还是有些大，于是趁厨师还没反应过来他要干什么的时候，突然一个加速冲刺逃离了现场。  
当务之急，是先找到无线电然后跟扎克斯汇合并离开这里。  
此时已经里苏醒有一段时间了，但克劳德并没有感觉到太过饥饿和劳累，可能是因为一心只想要逃离这里，就没有太过在意这问题。  
而且就算想吃东西，也根本没有任何心思食用，血迹和尸体以及一些说不上来的东西已经让他感到生理不适。  
能活到现在还真是个奇迹。  
眼前就是可以发无线电的地方，克劳德直接跑了进去，当他准备拿起无线电的时候感觉到背后肯定有人，但来者不知道是谁。  
“萨菲罗斯？”  
他感觉到对方当时回了下头，立刻开启了无线电，用平生最快的语速大喊道：“医院已经失控请求支援！”  
说完这番话，转过头来看了一眼对方：“重申一次，请求支援。”  
对方看起来十分生气并向克劳德冲了过去，然而为时已晚，克劳德已经将信息发送出去了。  
“先生，你以为将信息发出去了就能求救了吗？”黑衣男子语气凝重。“很抱歉，这里是你的葬身之地。”  
“有东西从外面过来了，去看看？”  
黑衣男子不太明白克劳德的意思，正当他准备攻击克劳德的时候，克劳德突然将手上的电锯扔掉，而与此同时厨师已经跑了进来。  
“你居然动我的猎物？而且看上去也不是病人…有意思，我们先打一架，看谁能得到他。”  
“等…等一下？！怎么还有病患在这里！该死的！先——”  
他看着克劳德站着的位置，早已不见人影，除了电锯，还有不知道从哪里掉出来的铁网。

克劳德此时沿着通风管道，又沿着一条近道来到了没有被封锁的大门，这是通往副院的必经之路，通往副院有一扇电门，他必须将电闸关上才能通过电门并爬上高塔才能进入副院。如果他没记错的话，原先这里还有一个运动场是给病人锻炼以及做一些康复治疗。  
克劳德小心的规避了一些人看上去比较多的地方，找到了配电室，而配电室旁边有一个治疗室，他过去关电闸的时候，听到有人朝着他说着一些不堪入耳的话。  
他当做没有听见，关了电闸便立刻跑向了电门，就在他快到的时候，电闸却不知道被谁推上去，再次是通电的状态。  
运气可真差啊，只能再回去一趟了。  
但当他回去关电闸的时候发现配电室内的情况不太对劲。他进来的时候没有听到任何声音并出现了一摊不知道是谁的血迹，此时他下意识看了一眼治疗室的门，是开着的。  
看来接下来还有一场追逐战，克劳德想着怎么应对并往电闸走去，当他走到电闸面前时，感觉到背后有人。而且对方的呼吸声很大，能听出对方十分兴奋。  
他拉下电闸之后低着头看着自己的脚，一点一点的往角落挪过去，看上去像一只垂头丧气的陆行鸟。而此时他只希望能够用这种姿态争取点可以跑向电门的时间。  
“我想我们可以谈…”  
没等对方说完这句话我，克劳德撒腿再一次以他自己能用的快速度跑向电门，对方在后头骂骂咧咧的跟着他。  
他一次也没往后看，凭着对方的声音来估算他跟对方的距离。当他跑进高塔并跑上去很长一段距离之后，才敢往后瞥一眼。  
他脑袋撇过去时，一具尸体刚好从高空掉了下来，与他擦肩而过。  
“可恶，看来这里已经没有路了。”  
此时他看着眼前已经断掉的楼梯，又看了一眼墙壁上的大洞，有一条路可以直接通往副院顶楼，但是隔着的距离看上去不是很近，一旦掉下去……  
克劳德有些犹豫，但不走这条路就无路可走了。  
他调整了一下自己的呼吸，便直接跳了过去——结果倒是不坏，抓到了边缘的木板，想都没想便赶紧爬了上去。等他爬上并跑到顶楼没多久，木板直接裂开。  
克劳德松了口气，看了一眼面前的大洞并庆幸自己平日里坚持健身，想不到在关键时刻能够保命。  
而在他没有看到的地方，一片黑色的羽毛伴随着男人的冷笑，掉入他看不见的深渊。

进入副院之后，一路上总能听见男人的低语，女人的尖叫声，孩童的哭泣声。  
这地方居然连女人和孩子都不放过吗？！  
而随着声音次数增加，克劳德隐约感觉到这些声音都是同一个人发出来的，而且这个人…好像还知道点什么？  
“艾迪·格鲁斯金正在找一位和他相伴的妻子。”  
“哈？这种人怎么可能能找到伴侣！”  
“我好像听到有人在这里走动…”  
“又有新人来这里了？”  
“正好，把他送去看看适不适合做他的妻子！”  
？……？？？什么？  
克劳德此时此刻一头雾水，但他已经看到声音来源的男人逐渐向自己走进。  
“这是善良的天使？”  
“或是魅惑的恶魔？”  
“都不是！是漂亮的大姐姐！  
对方一边用变声说话，一边追着克劳德跑。  
“她会是一位好妻子。”  
“她会魅惑所有男人！”  
“她会成为谁的妈妈？”  
克劳德已经不想吐槽到底有多少个病人把自己看成女性，只想着赶紧逃离那个男人，三重奏听着实在是不舒服。  
“首先得从炽热的追求中活下来！”  
“然后得从上帝的考验中活下来！”  
“最后得从生产的痛苦中活下来！”  
“啊——愿主保佑她，能顺利成婚！”  
“啊——愿主保佑她，能顺利结合！”  
“啊——愿主保佑她，能顺利存活…”  
“你去吧，你去吧，你去吧！未来的新娘，这就是你的考验！”  
声音越来越远，克劳德此时不知道自己跑到了什么奇怪的地方。换了一下DV机的电池，并检查了一下周围是否有可以拿的东西。  
他发现这个地方周围放置一些缝纫机，可为什么在精神病院里，会放着缝纫机？  
找了一圈都只看到一扇门上有开门的把手，看来只有这个地方可以出去。克劳德扭了扭门，发现这扇门被人锁起来了，此时他抬头一看外头，门外的大汉把克劳德给吓了一跳。  
“亲爱的。”  
而与此同时，克劳德的脑袋突然感觉很不舒服，脑袋里回顾了一部分记忆碎片并回响着一句话。  
“再结合。”  
靠，为什么这个时候？！  
克劳德扶着脑袋，表情看上去十分不好受。  
“哦，天哪。哦，天哪，你还好么？告诉我你没事，我不想你独自遭受痛苦。”  
等到克劳德恢复站起来看着周围怎么离开的时候，新郎的声音再次响起。  
“我吓到你了么？万分抱歉，我不是故意的。”  
“我们以前见过么？我见过你的脸。也许……只是在我醒来以前。虽然现在和你在一起似乎是一个梦，让我带给你满足。你不会在孤独了。你使我完整，我可以填补你内心空虚。”  
克劳德不知不觉往后倒退了几步，比起前面的“打招呼”，新郎的方式要温柔不少，但一想到他完全把自己当女性来看，克劳德十分不好受。  
“当我还是个小男孩的时候，我母亲经常跟我说’结婚吧，儿子，你会变得很幸福。’，我四处寻找，却怎么也找不到我心目中的天使，我继续四处寻找。”  
克劳德跑到了另外一扇门口的角落，等着新浪进来的一瞬间从门口跑出去。  
“直到我遇见了你，我看见你的那一刻便确认了…你就是那个天使，有着天使一样的容貌和性格，像小动物一样容易受到惊吓，这激起了我对你的保护欲。”  
克劳德有一瞬间非常想把新郎直接踹昏，但从刚刚他的目测，他跟新郎的身高差可能跟他和萨菲罗斯的身高差差不多，而且对方看上去十分健壮，克劳德根本没办法打过对方。  
“亲爱的。你如此美丽，我想你怀上我的孩子。”  
克劳德当作什么都听不到。  
跑过走廊的时候，他看到大字“甜蜜的家”的旁边人台上有一条婚纱，此时他突然在想一个问题。  
要不要带走这条婚纱？

【带走】  
【不带走】  
【稍作思考】

【？】  
克劳德（察觉有人在自己身后）：萨菲罗斯？  
黑衣男：（准备抢走无线电）  
萨菲罗斯：叫我？  
黑衣男：？  
克劳德：（立刻指着黑衣男）他找你。  
黑衣男：？？？？？

黑衣男，危。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *选项很重要，涉及：  
> ①云片要不要穿婚纱（划掉）  
> ②谁帮云片穿婚纱（划掉）  
> ②老萨到底以什么身份出现在新郎和克劳德面前（？）  
> 目前正在思考要不要让萨菲罗斯也换身衣服。
> 
> 老样子，可直接评论回复选项。


	6. 新婚之夜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 完结，不看后日谈的话，这篇是这个系列的最后一篇了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章在确定写之前统计了一下lof+wb的点赞数量，当时是以“稍作思考”领先，后来因为自己的私事耽误所以一直没能写完，十分抱歉。现在是“带走”领先三票，所以选择直接带走。

那套婚纱…或许之后可以拿来用？比如说可以之后找点工具把它撕破可以包扎伤口，加上自己没有穿鞋子，脚板底也不舒服，暂时拿婚纱套一下也不是不可以…？  
作为一个实用主义派选手，他决定还是把那套婚纱带走。当他准备把婚纱从人台上弄下来的时候，此时却听到了新郎的声音。  
“噢！亲爱的，你喜欢那条婚纱？你那么迫不及待的想结婚吗？不，那可不行，你得经受过改造，才能穿上它。”  
声音越来越近，克劳德正在想是否需要将婚纱放弃的时候，某个人拍了拍他的肩膀。  
“这条还没完成。”  
他转过头来看到了身着西装的萨菲罗斯，胸前还别着一束花。而克劳德已经完全没有要说话的想法了，只要有萨菲罗斯在就没什么见怪不怪的。  
“我要带你去个地方，在此之前…你先睡一会吧。”  
他正想问萨菲罗斯要带他去哪里的时候，突然感觉到一阵困意，意识正被他人剥离。  
“在婚礼之前得先好好休息，晚安。”

克劳德从床上醒来时，窗外的明月正挂在枝头。从窗外往下看是一大片森林，从这里到地面的高度还是不低。查看了一下衣服并检查了一下身上所带的东西，基本上都还在。  
他看了一下床边，有一条很漂亮的婚纱正好挂在人台上，旁边还有头饰等等。  
他试着开门，可无论怎么旋转开关都无法打开，就像是有什么人不让他从里面出去。而开关上也没有锁扣，也没有办法找到钥匙开门。  
……难道是自己穿了婚纱才能开门？  
克劳德心情复杂的看了一眼婚纱，眼下也没有其他办法能够从这里出去，而且试一下立刻就脱掉，应该也没事？  
克劳德怀着试试看的想法将自己身上的衣服换掉，套上了婚纱，正想试试能不能开门的时候，他的腰突然感觉被人抱住。  
“今天是你要结婚的日子，克劳德。”  
“啊？和谁？”  
萨菲罗斯直接把克劳德抱回了床上，而克劳德一直在拼命挣扎，试图从萨菲罗斯那里挣脱。  
“别动。还是说比起我，你更想看到艾迪·格鲁斯金进来对你人体改造？”  
听到这话，怀里的克劳德瞬间安静下来。  
“……你知道’劣化’的具体表现是什么吗？还有，你怎么突然换了一身衣服？”  
他总觉得这个时候如果不说点什么来分散一下萨菲罗斯的注意力，接下来可能就要发生他不希望经历的事情。  
萨菲罗斯此时不紧不慢的拉着婚纱的拉链，思考了一下。“第一个问题，如果我没理解错，那和退化一个性质，知道返祖吗？”  
“返祖行为是天生概率性发生吧，反过来说，劣化就是后天人为影响？”  
“可能吧，但这个问题对你我而言无关紧要。而对于第二个问题，因为你想要我穿成这样，所以我就这样过来了。”  
此时正在想办法从他怀里挣脱出来的克劳德突然愣住了，而萨菲罗斯也自然看不到他一脸皱着眉头的表情。  
“你确定我有这样想过？”  
“这是当然，不然我也不会把你带过来穿婚纱。”  
克劳德怎么也想不通自己到底干了什么，能让萨菲罗斯直接快进到结婚。  
“你当时拿婚纱不是为了结婚吗？”  
“不是，我是为了……”  
此时萨菲罗斯突然松开了手，推了推他示意他可以站起来。“好了，转个身让我看看。”  
克劳德有点茫然，还是照着他的指示绕了一圈。  
“裙长果然还是不够，其他没什么问题。”萨菲罗斯盯了他很久之后，又拿起了放在一旁的头纱走向克劳德。  
放头纱的时候，克劳德还在思考应该怎么从这里逃出去并和扎克斯汇合，所以当萨菲罗斯突然把他抱起来的时候吓了一大跳。  
“你今天看上去很漂亮，这个时候应该想着婚礼，而不是想着别人。”  
“我并不……唔！”  
萨菲罗斯的脸凑了上来并打断了他接下来要说的话，克劳德被强吻之后下意识把脸撇开。  
“就算要结婚，新郎也不是你而是艾迪·格鲁斯金吧？”  
“是，因为你潜意识想要逃婚，我才会在这里。”  
萨菲罗斯把他放下来之后，向他伸出了手。“档案七就在你这里吧？”  
“你想干什么？”  
“和你做个交换。”  
克劳德对他的话半信半疑，还是将档案七交给了萨菲罗斯，而萨菲罗斯打开看了几分钟之后，拿了一张储存卡给他。  
“比起这个档案，你要举证的话这个会比较有说服力。”  
“那档案七……”  
“是我的碎片，你喜欢的话我可以让它变成方便携带的东西。”转眼间，萨菲罗斯将手中的档案七变成了一枚戒指，不顾本人的干扰，硬是将戒指塞到了他的无名指上，戴完之后还亲吻了下手背。  
“我们注定无法分离，克劳德。”  
克劳德实在是无话可说，要不是萨菲罗斯在这还不知道会做出什么事情，他现在就想直接开窗从这里跳下去。  
此时有人敲了敲房门，声音十分急促。  
萨菲罗斯给他穿上高跟鞋之后，让他拿着捧花并挽着他走到了举办婚礼的小教堂。此时除了艾迪·格鲁斯金，还有神父模样的人站在一旁。  
再次看到艾迪·格鲁斯金，克劳德有些混乱的记忆又回来了一部分——在自己向扎克斯发送邮件前，请求自己停止实验的病患。  
“求求你，救救我！我不想再经历…再一次被——”  
当时他敲打着玻璃冲着克劳德喊了这句话，他原本想要按下红色按钮，却被一旁的宝条给拦下。  
“这只是一只小白鼠，斯特莱夫先生，你无须在意。……习惯就好了，这都不是什么大事。”  
邮件暴露被打昏了过去，睁眼见到的第一个人也是宝条，够嘲讽的。  
“亲爱的，你太美了，你就是我的爱神维纳斯！这个男人是你的亲属吗？想不到你在这里居然还有亲属！”  
新郎看上去十分亢奋，而一旁的神父看到萨菲罗斯的时候却是一脸震惊，过了一会儿才说出一句。“请问您是…萨菲罗斯先生吗？”  
“是。”  
“噢！有生之年我居然能见到您！没想到您真的还活着！您的神迹我这辈子都……”此时他看着一旁的克劳德，“这位是？”  
“是这场婚礼的新娘。”萨菲罗斯看了一眼旁边拿着捧花的克劳德。“但我才是他的阿多尼斯。”  
不出他所料，新郎从一脸高兴一瞬间变得暴躁，在他准备攻击克劳德的时候被神父拦了下来。  
“艾迪，不能这样。”神父看着他说道。“要追求女孩可不能这么心急，她本身如此美丽，被神看上也并不是什么过分的事情，不是吗？”神父又看向了克劳德。“难道不应该问问这位美人的意见，让她选择自己的如意郎君？”  
克劳德摇了摇头。“我不知道，事实上…我根本不知道应该如何做出抉择。”  
“先生们，你们听到了吗？她并不知道应该怎么选择，说明你们都不是她的心上人。…但是婚礼已经准备开始，我建议两位应该以公平公正的方式来进行对决之后再进行婚礼，各位意下如何？”  
“我求之不得！”  
“………”  
“可以先允许我把DV机拿过来换个电池吗？没有它我感觉有些不安…”克劳德用着求助的眼神看着神父，祈求他能让自己单独离开一会。  
“好吧，我的孩子，婚礼这么重要的事情，想必也会想要记录下来作为留念。”神父最后还是有些心软让克劳德离开礼堂。“那么先生们，在她把机子拿来之前，你们可以先在这休息准备一下。”  
而克劳德在走出教堂之后，便极其快速回到了原先的屋子里，用自己原先穿好的衣服包住了DV机。  
克劳德打开窗子的一瞬间，一股风涌了进来，像是潮水一般扑在了克劳德的脸上，使头纱浮起。  
错过这次机会，之后就没机会再跑出去了。他抱着DV机，一个冲刺跳了出去。  
下坠的一瞬间，他突然感觉到自己已经获得了自由。  
与此同时，萨菲罗斯感觉到不对劲，在神父和新郎还没反应过来的时候赶到原先的小房间。  
现场除了捧花，哪里都看不到克劳德的身影。  
期间萨菲罗斯思考他从这里偷偷溜出去的可能，可是要下楼，必须要经过小教堂所以克劳德在怎么跑，所以克劳德肯定没有从这个楼层离开。  
此时他看着被打开的窗户并往外瞄了一眼，除了一望无际的森林，什么也看不见。

克劳德再次醒过来的时候，天空的颜色有了些变化。从高处跳下来的感觉并不好受，好在周围都是一大片森林，虽然弄得全身都很难受，但要不是这些树带来的缓冲，克劳德觉得自己早就没了。  
活动了一下，虽然感觉全身特别痛，但还是能勉强站起来走路，为了确保怀里的DV机是否遭到损坏，他换掉了身上的婚纱。  
“东西都没什么事…接下来只要走到门口找到扎克斯就行了吧。”  
他看了一眼左手无名指的戒指，本想扔掉，突然一想自己要是出去了没钱交易也很麻烦，不如留着出去卖掉。  
按着记忆里的地图，他沿着副院的边缘绕了一圈，在不远处看到了入口的放行闸与一辆黑色吉普车。  
他举着手上的DV机走了过去，是扎克斯也好，还是要阻止自己的那帮人也好——  
游戏已经结束，能见到阳光已经是最好的结局，哪怕是死，也已经无所谓了。  
当他看到扎克斯的时候忍不住流下了眼泪，而扎克斯看到他的时候也示意他赶紧上车。  
“我们要离开这个鬼地方了！”  
“能见到你真高兴。” “我也是！”  
克劳德有些昏昏欲睡，和扎克斯打了声招呼之后准备闭眼的时候，耳旁突然听见了那个人的声音。  
“不要忘记我。”

这个逃生有点不对劲 完？


	7. 后日谈

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 结局达成要求+真结局后续。（废话比正文还要长系列）

结局达成项：  
①第一次选择：  
和扎克斯索要档案七以及是否拿走，直接决定了在结局是否能够见到扎克斯，如果不拿走，萨菲会自己掏出档案七然后告知云片这是一枚碎片（但不会告诉云片怎么拿到档案七），到最后也无法在车上见到扎克斯。  
②第二次选择：  
是否带走婚纱，不仅决定了云片是否穿婚纱，还决定了云片是否会走上原来剧情的老路。（不带走则直接是原作结局，带走则由萨菲罗斯帮着他穿婚纱，稍作思考则由新郎帮他穿）  
云片：说白了就是想让我穿婚纱吧混账！

杂谈：  
原作的帕克和迈尔斯太惨了，一想原作云片也好惨还是没下手。（……）  
以为四章已经很难写了发现结尾才是最难的那一篇。先纠结了云片的婚纱，纠结完了又思考要不要加上萨菲的咬后颈的情节，然后思维就开始往不可描述走了…作为全年龄当然不能出现这个就直接pass了这个想法。  
还有一个是云片跳下去之后萨菲要不要飞出去把人捞起来（？），当然捞起来之后……扎克斯见到的就是婚纱克劳德了。原本想走这条线结果想了觉得自己想的十分少女漫画，然后pass了一个。  
值得一提的是如果选了新郎帮忙穿衣服的选项，萨菲会在云片掉下去之后跑去看云片的状态，发现云片醒了但是走不动，此时萨菲会直接把云片带走，而扎克斯等不到云片。  
最可惜的一点是我居然没让萨菲罗斯穿上婚纱！要穿你俩应该一起好吧！（？）  
最后恭喜看到这里并达成真结局的各位！接下来会放出附加故事——

当萨菲罗斯再次出现在他面前的时候，他正在毛胚房面前思考装修的问题。  
“好久不见，克劳德。”  
克劳德看了他一眼，又看了一眼房子。“……萨菲罗斯，你觉得这房子应该怎么弄比较好？”  
结果最后变成了萨菲罗斯全权负责房子的装修。  
其实克劳德对于萨菲罗斯的出现并不奇怪。后来在医院静养的时候，扎克斯也把从档案整理出来的关键信息点大致说了一遍，其中也包括了承受体的事情。  
“用游戏来说明的话，你就是他的读档点。只要你不会死，加上还有其他的复制体的作用，他也不会死。…说来，你原先戴着戒指吗？”  
说完戒指的事，克劳德又和扎克斯聊了会并相互留下了联系方式。  
“扎克斯，如果我发信息跟你说我要结婚，保护好自己，不要联系我。”  
“伤害我一个人就够了，不能再把更多的人拉下水了。”

刚开始装修时，萨菲罗斯问他想要哪种房子。一想可能接下来会有不少人来暗杀自己，克劳德随口说了一句。  
“无所谓，反正我不管怎么样都会被别人杀害，好做清洁的就行。”  
“你这是在建坟场吧，好歹也得睡个舒服点的地方。而且我还在你旁边，你觉得他们能靠近你？”  
虽然不愿意承认，但萨菲罗斯的工作效率特别高，几乎一个人完成了装修的不少事项，而克劳德干的最多的事情就是出门跑腿。而在房子修建好之后，克劳德发现他似乎不知不觉越来越喜欢和自己亲密接触。从一开始主动要求守夜，到后来一睁眼就看到萨菲罗斯躺到自己旁边，吃饭完全被他时时刻刻盯着。  
但好在萨菲罗斯看上去是喜欢一个人洗澡，而且因为时常有人在附近暗中观察，导致萨菲罗斯洗澡时间都变得十分不固定。也多亏那帮没事找事的杀手，给萨菲罗斯找到了一点娱乐。  
“今天这么早就结束赶人了？”  
萨菲罗斯进屋的时候，克劳德正排着自己后几天的行程和To do list。“以往都好像没那么早。”  
“今天确实是看到有人，不过好像是好奇这房子有什么的冒险者，我就把他们赶走了。”  
倒也不是第一次出现这种情况，克劳德还帮过几位冒险者，之后收到了不少礼物的感谢信。  
房门被敲的时候，克劳德还在想这么晚了还有哪位旅人跑来寻求帮助。开门前他看了下猫眼，发现外面一个人都没有。  
克劳德可以肯定自己并没有出现错觉，因为敲门声持续了好一阵子。  
此时萨菲罗斯正在洗澡，一旦大声呼喊可能直接打草惊蛇，对方肯定是看好这个时候才故意吸引自己的注意力。  
是否已经跑进屋子里？无法确定。  
克劳德拿出手机给扎克斯发了两条信息，而后才转过身走向浴室。  
他感觉到对方靠近自己，正准备做好防御的时候，忽然感觉一阵眩晕。  
“斯特莱夫先生，您需要接受我们的调查。”  
这是他昏迷前听到的最后一句话。


End file.
